harriy pottir and the story of theAngry Ghoste
by yeeper
Summary: this is story about hary potter and when he had to get rifd of an angry and bad gohst
1. chapttter 1

U

CHATPTER ONE]

It was, a very, day. Hillary was walk in the roomh that, 6was his bed room.k

He was had sitting on his bed going to sleep when, he hered a nock on his windoh. "Whatt is that!"

He stand up. the window was closed. so he opened it. there was and owl. outside.

"huh" he wsaid and let 1the owl, in. IT gave him a letir.

"omg what ,is this2" the Harri Potre said and openeedd the enviloppe

"i wonder whose it from" he said and lookd. it was from dumbelldoor "omg i know him~!" harry gsaid

The lettre said: "Hairy this is Dumbilldore and your needed at hog warts, bc theres an ghost problim. i know scool start soon but i need u to comein early to help"

"oh woaw." said Hary"I gess i'd betir get startied packing, my bages now?'

So he did and wehn he was done he had to go tell aboout going to school earliey

"um hi mister dursyie" him said to him.

"what tha heck to u want HARPY?" MR. Dursiley said to harry

"im want to going school early tjis year" harry said "dumbledoe sent a lettre"

"ok Harry" mr dursley said

"k bye" harry said and took his broom sick and flew away

First he hade to buy some stuf so he went to buy it form diagin alley

He made a list and ,biought all the thing he needid

"ok cool well i guess id better go catckh the trane" hariy said and did that whaen he gt there he was only 1 on trane bc it was early to go to school

it was reel loneliy and harry wish ron and herpmoine was there,he soon was got there (to Hagwarst)

He waoked in to the dorres and dumbeoldore was ther"hi harry its, good to see u" him said

"ya lol u 2 dumblebodre" Hary said

"so um theres' an ghost thats become a problnem here"

"omg rlly," Harrry said he was reelly suprised bc usullay the hghosts there were cool and stuff.

"yup its like really annyoingk and stuff" Dambledorb said.

"omg what the heck! Where is Ghost" Harold Potter saisd to Dumileborb

"its like rite up here just folow me" mr dumbledor said and walked upthe stares. and harry follored him

"Ok so the ghost was last seen hear1" Dumodore said, to harity

"wow cool" he said

"Ok cee you l8r Dambledore" Harry said he turned and piked up his stuf and took it to his room

It was almost diner time so hee put him stuff awaey in his room and went to diiner wich was in the Grate Hall

"Hey whats up Hagrig" Harryi said wehn he saw that hagrid was there

"helo harry" hatird said to him "how r u"

"thx, im god" harry said "haw are you hagrit?"

"im ok and stuff, " hagrid said "but it rlly anoying that theres a ghost in hrere"

"but I thot there were ghosts heer any way?" Harry siad confused ..

"Ya there is alot of ghsots here, in Howgarts" Hartgid said "But theres one thats real annying"

"oh ya i rembre noew" Harry said "tahts why Damboldore haf me come to skool early like a week before ususally"

"Ohh cool thats' why ur here" hagrid said "i was confused"

"lol" harry said and stat /down at the table he was hungry and he wanted diner

Then he remebered that tha table was magic so he just thot of the food he wanted and it apeared in fornt of him

It was a hot dong and chips and a peace of chocolit cak so he agte it all an dthen he wasint hungvry

Then he lookded at the cluck which was on the wall and it said: 11 at night so he realised he was teired and he went to bed.


	2. chapir two

It wa the morning whn hary waked up. it was real brite outside so he git up and got dresed for the day

Then he found a note on hisa pilow! It saisd "hello harry you better leave howarts or else! signed the angry ghost"

"what the heck is this" siad harry and got reddy and ran down to toke to dumbledorm

He went to his ofica and kinocked on the dorr "come in harry " sad dumbledir

"ok" harry said and came in Dumbledor was siting at his desk and hagrid was theere too

"The angruy Ghost made a huge mess agan last nite" Dundledore said sadily. He looked sad.

"Ugh what the heck" said harry mad that the angry ghost was did such a thing

"Yah its reilly anoying" said dumbledore

"i can totally relate" harry siad and he was real anoyed becuase the ghost was os anoying

"yall need to do some thing about it harry" Dumeble dort said "we rlly need to have this not happin any more"

"Yea i know rite" harry said

"omg but srsly tho its' so anoyying " Dumbeodo said "we cant have school if theis keeps happenin"

"ok" harry say

"literally i will expell you if you dont get rid of this your the chosin one harry so its your job to do this" says dumbledor

"ok i undersand" harry said

"you have one weak to get rid of the, ghost or we caint have schol and your gonna be kiked out of school and ixpelled from it!' Dumbodort say

"cool ill totally get it done in, time" Harry said.

"ud better hatty" daumbledorw said

"ok well imma go and try 2 find the gost so i can tel it to leaf" Hary said and eft dumbleor office he was kinda mad that the gohst was cuase, so much trubble for every1 but he new the respinsibloty was on him bcuse he was the chosin 1 and that ment he hade to do thjis

(WHAT WIL HAPEN NEXT WILL HARYR GIT RED OF THE, GOST !)


	3. the third chapeter (chapter tree)

hary went to go looke for the ghost to tell it to leave hogwards a lone. He knew that schol was staring soon and that they couldint have scholl if there was a ghost that was bother every1 their.

He waliked up the stares and saw nearly head less nack. Nearly headles Nick was siting on the stairs.

"hey there nick hoew are u" said harry smiling

"im really terible harry" said Neary headles nick. he lookd sad

"omg im so sory to hear tht", said harry "why ar u doing treeribly?"

"basicaly, im realy un hapy b/c theres this ghost that came hear and is being mean and bad, also anoying" Nic7k sead!

"o yea! thats the ghost dumblefore told me about" said haryy. "im gonna get rid of it"

"but what if u cant" nick sead?

"hogworst wil have 2 be shutdown," sid Harry "but i donrt want that to happen and also i will be ixpeled if im not able to get rid of it"

"yeah well youd better get rid of it! Harry" said nearly-headles nick.9 "your the chosen one so you had better get this done unless your a little weenie boy"

"no u" saed harry "your the lilttle weanyie boi"

Nick gashped "i cant belief youd say that"

"well im gonna get rid of the gost just u wait," hariry said.

"I beleave in your Harry" nick said "god luck."

"thx man" harry said and walked a way.

he was going down th hall wehn he saw soething by a soot of armour. "whats that" harry said n walked closir.

It was the ghost! Standing there!

"Listen up you fat sack of chicken crud." Hary said angry. "your better get your sorry behind out of hogwarts before i punt you half way to iceland"

"no i wont" replyed the ghost,"you better not come any closer. Im not leafivng hogwords!"

"why not" harry said.

"bcuz i want to stay here and cause lots of trouble and make it so no one comes here again and its shut down 4ever!1" the ghost said. and started laughing

"your so mean," Harry said. Harry started to cry.

"lol" said the Ghost

"its not funny! your mom smells like stinky socks!" harry said.

"no she dont! YORU momma smell bad! like 3 stinky socks! " said the ghost.

Harry fel to the ground clutching his chest the insult had stonlen almost most of his majicle powrs.

"haha rip" said the ghost and came over to him.

"no plz ill do any thing." harry said "dont kill me plzz!"

"its 2 late," said the ghost "this will be the end of u and then hogwarts will have 2 close"

"aww :(" harry said He closed his eyes and to accept deth. sudeenly a piece of magik hit the ghost.

The ghost fell over "ow"

It was dumbledore! he had savoured him. he had saved harry.

"OMG DUMBdoor! your come to save me!" harry said running over to hug him. Dumbledore kicked him on to the floor.

"you stupid idiot your a big dummy harry," dubmledork said to him

"ur mean :'( " harry said.

"no your just stpd, harry!" dumbledors. Said to him. "you had a job 2 do and your failed at it. your a failure hairy."

"aww :(" harry said.

"well bye," the ghist said and disapeard. dumbledore turned to harry.

"thats your fault too harry,!" Dumbledore said kicking him again.

Harry stairted to sob. "im really just stoopid and a big failyer."

"get up harry like a man stop cry like a babby." dumblesdork said, to harr.

Harry said "ok" and got up

"Well evin tho your stupid your still choiced one and its, your job to get rid of the ghost or else hogwork will closing!" Dundledorm told him

"Ok i wont fale you agen Dubledore!" said AHrry

"Ok well dont just satnd their harry like a dumb lump! go git the ghost! NOW" Dumbletorm said to harry.6

"ok ok im going :(" harry said and left. before he acted evin more stupid.

(Thet's the end of this chapter did u liek it?!1 of corse youu did! will harry git rid of, the ghost! OR wiill he fail again! and be expilled and hogwats will close! FIN OUT NECT CAPTEIR! owo)


End file.
